When She Was Mine
by Inu-Fan1
Summary: It all happened when the Full Blue moon came out, this had not happened for over 1000 years. She was sent from heaven back to earth because her power tilted the balance of light and darkness. Now she roams the earth once more...as a ghost! SessyXKagome
1. Ghost Figure

_**Title**: When She Was Mine  
**Rating**: TEEN  
**Pairing**: Sesshoumaru X Kagome  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha._

**Summery**: It all happened when the Full Blue moon came out, this had not  
happened for over 1000 years. This was the only time that the Angels could  
communicate with the people from earth and demons from hell. She was sent from  
heaven back to earth because her power tilted the balance of light and  
darkness. Now she roams the earth once more as a…ghost?

_**Warning**: This is the Sequel to "All That Is Mine" which I recommend (It is not  
necessary but it can kind of help you with some parts of the story) that you  
read BEFORE reading this story. It is a good story with over 920 reviews.  
(Which, right there should say it's a fairly good story)_

_**UPDATED A/N- I currently, have found a Beta Reader for this story. I had a few offers for this story but am happy with the Beta reader that I chose. Anyway, enjoy the story! A huge thank you to xxoikilluoxx for editing this story!**_

**P.S-** Kagina's name does NOT rhyme with Vagina. It is pronounced Ka-giii-na. I'm a bit embarrassed that I had to even explain that LOL.

* * *

**-Sesshoumaru's POV-**

I sat at the table boredly. It was the same old thing. '_It_' had been going on  
for _months_ now. All this whisper and hush-hush about '_It_.' what is 'It' you  
ask? It is "The Full Blue Moon" if you believed in such things. Every demon  
knows its true and somehow humans had found out about it as well. The last  
Blue Full Moon had happened over 1000 years ago so it was quiet an event to  
witness it. There were so many legends about it that people did not know which  
to believe.

One legend said that on the full blue moon the Angels can communicate with the  
people from earth and demons from hell. Another legend said that during every  
Blue moon Heaven and Hell had to make sure that they were balanced when it  
came to darkness and light. Then there was the legend that said that during  
this time 100 beings were revived and sent back to Earth. So many legends, so  
many stories and myths…who knew which one to believe?

"Daddy did you hear the news" A smooth voice spoke and I sighed. The female  
sat down in the chair next to mine.

"Who hasn't my dear" I asked her bordly. I glanced up at the female and wanted  
to just bang my head in frustration. Her hair was raven black and barley  
touched her shoulders. She had cat like eyes and as she smiled you could see  
her fangs. She looked to be the age of 15 but just last week she had turned  
105 years old.

"You cut your hair" I said not as a question but more as a statement, she nodded while  
smiling.

"Why" I inquired. I had thought that she had enjoyed her waist long hair.

"It made me look too much like mother" She responded quietly and I used my all  
my control to not show emotion.

"You don't need to hide your emotions from us" The girl said sounding  
annoyed.

"I am not" I lied to her.

"YOU ARE THOUGH!" She screamed at me and I glared at her.

"You are not the only one that misses her you know" I girl said calming back  
down while trying to look straight into my eyes.

"Kagina…just stop" I said and I knew that I sounded exhausted…I was.

"But…" She began and I stopped her.

"Why did you come here really" I asked her and she gave me a smile.

"Are the rumors true" She asked me and I glanced at her.

"The rumor that the Full Blue Moon is coming out is true however there are too  
many legends for us to know which ones are true and which ones are false" I  
informed her and she nodded her head slowly.

"What if they are true though" The girl continued.

"Kagina you need to be more specific" I told her while wondering what she was  
getting at.

"All of the legends spoke of the heavens…weather it's with communication,  
reviving the dead or bringing the dead back to the earth…" She began and I  
nodded. I had a feeling I knew where she was going with this but I did not  
feel like thinking about such things at the time, even after 100 years just  
her name still painful to think about. Without even realizing it I felt my  
neck where my mating mark was and sighed.

"What if mother comes back" Kagina said bluntly. That was exactly what I was  
afraid that she was going to say.

"She won't" I told her firmly. I did not need my hopes to be raised and then  
crushed back down…it had happened to me many times, especially the time when  
'she' died and father made me think that I could bring her back to life…I  
did not want to go into that territory again, it was far too painful.

"Why are being like that? I mean, we know that you out of all people want to  
see her so why are you being such a god damn ass about this and trying to ruin  
all of Kagina's hopes" A deep voice said and I wanted to die of frustration.  
The twins were ganging up on me now.

"Sesh do not be stupid. Of course I want your mother back…"I began as I  
glanced up at the male that now stood beside Kagina.

He had shoulder length silver hair in a low pony tail and his eyes were cat  
like much like Kagina's and my own. His bangs almost covered his eyes which  
annoyed me to no end; I had told him many times to get a hair cut. He had  
small stub earring on both of his slightly pointed ears and was glaring at  
me.

"Then why are you being such a dick about it" Sesh growled and this time I  
growled back at him. That was more than enough! I was not going to sit here  
and be insulted by my own children.

"Your room…NOW" I yelled and Sesh's eyes widened slightly. Without a second  
thought both Kagina and Sesh went towards there room. Although they were 105  
years old both, since they were twins and all you would think that they would  
be old enough to leave home but that was not how demons worked. Demons kept  
their children until they were 200 years old. This was when their maturity  
level hit to that of a mature 20 year old human. When demons were born for the  
first ten years they grew like most humans but after that they stayed looking  
at way until they were 60 or 70 years old. Then for every ten years they aged  
a year. At the age of 105 years old their maturity level was still that of a  
15 year olds. When they were 200 years old they would look to be around 20 and  
would stay that way until they were over 400 years old. After they were 400  
years old they would age one year for each ten years.

"You know what? Screw this! I am going to school" Kagina shouted and I heard  
Sesh follow her.

"Have a fun day on your first day of school in Tokyo" I shouted back, as mad  
as I was at them I knew that they hated moving back to Tokyo. Not only did  
they move here a month ago but they just entered 10th grade and knew no one  
but each other.

"Yeah since some asshole decided to move back to Tokyo" Sesh yelled back and I  
rolled my eyes…he really needed to clean up his language. I just hoped that  
they would behave themselves at school because personally, I did not want a  
phone call saying that I needed to put up my children.

-Kagina's POV-

Entering my first class I sighed tiredly. It was just my luck that Sesh was  
not in ANY of my classes. My life was too screwed up to even try to think  
about it. You would think that someone who is 105 years old would not have to  
go to school any more but the new rules that the council set up has all demon  
children going to school by how old they look. So in other words…about every  
10 years we advance a grade in school. So most would think that we would be  
much smarter then most humans…yes some of us but others do not bother to  
take advantage of the extra years of life that they have and end up having the  
same IQ as the average human. Me you ask? I do not really need to try to do  
well in school seeing as how father has taken the liberty of home schooling my  
brother and I when we were not going to school…lucky us…not.

"Kagina Tashio" A voice screamed and I rolled my eyes.

"Here" I responded. I hated entering a school in the middle of the year.

"I did not ask if you were here I said come up to the front of the classroom  
and introduce yourself since you're a new student" A cold voice said and I  
glanced up to find a red haired woman who looked to be in her forties glaring  
at me.

"I'm sorry" I said as I stood up and walked to the front of the class and  
stared up at the ceiling, if my teacher was going to be a bitch then I would  
be a bitch back thank you very much.

"This year would be nice Ms. Tashio" The women growled and I heard some kids  
laugh.

"Hello my name is Kagina Tashio. I moved to Tokyo a month ago. I am 16 years  
old" I said politely and then glanced at the teacher.

"I think we would like to know a bit more about you" The teacher said trying  
to calm herself and I looked her in the eyes.

"Well then go read my Auto Biography it should be out in a couple of years" I  
said coldly as I choose an empty seat to sit in. The teacher looked pissed off  
but quickly calmed herself and walked towards her desk.

"Okay class today we will be learning about the early 1900's and the events  
that happened in America" The teacher began and I raised my brows. Wow, out of  
all the things to learn the teacher managed to find a subject that I haven't  
studied before. The teacher walked up to the board and began writing things.  
She began speaking while writing and I immediately tuned her out.

"Ms. Kagina when did World War I start and end. Also, when did World War II  
start in Europe and when did it start in America also what do you know of  
World War II" The teacher asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Why do you ask questions if you 'supposedly' know the answers" I asked bordly  
and she glared at me.

"Are you questioning my intelligence Ms. Kagina" The Teacher asked calmly.

"I do not think you are a idiot Ma'am but what is my opinion against hundreds  
of others" I said while glancing at the ceiling. I heard chuckled but mostly  
from guys.

"Ms. Kagina" The teacher growled.

"World War I started in 1914 and ended in 1918. World War II started in Europe  
at September 1939 and ended September 2nd 1945" I began and the teachers eyes  
went wide. She had obviously thought I was just a stupid student so I decided  
that I would continue.

"World War II Took place in Europe, Pacific, South East Asia, Middle East,  
Mediterranean and Africa. For the total deaths China had the highest with  
19,605,000 deaths. The Soviet Union came next with 23,600,000 for the total  
deaths. Then German was third with 7,503,000 deaths. Poland was fourth which  
had 5,000,000 deaths. The fifth was Indonesia with 4,000,000 deaths and then  
came Japan in the sixth with 2,621,000 deaths" I said as I took a breath.

"Amazing" The teacher whispered and I mentally smirked, even though I was a  
bitch to the teacher, the teacher had realized that I was not a retard at  
least.

"How do you know all those numbers so accurately" The teacher asked me  
astounded.

"Are they right" I asked and the teacher nodded.

"Yes they are all right but not many people can just get that information out  
of their brain when they wish" The teacher said and now the entire classroom  
was quiet. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back in my chair while twirling  
my hair. The teacher decided to not pick on me anymore and continued on with  
her class.

"Ms. Kagina Tashio" The teacher's voice yelled and I wanted to bang my head on  
the desk. What now? Glancing up I noticed her looking at me.

"Yes" I asked politely.

"You will be partners with Jennifer for your World War II Project" The teacher  
said and I merely nodded…who ever the hell 'Jennifer' was.

"I am not working with her" A female voice said and I turned to see a pretty  
blonde glaring at me, she looked like she was 16 or so. Most likely a prep no  
doubt.

"And why not" The teacher asked coldly.

"Because she's a know it all bitch and just look at her…she's trying to  
flaunt herself in front of everyone" The girl screamed. I was flaunting  
myself? How the hell was that possible when I was nearly falling asleep in the  
class? I smirked; it was common knowledge that I was pretty 'hot' as you would  
call it so this 'Jennifer' chick probably felt threatened. Well then, we two  
can play the game at being a bitch…

"I would ask how old you are but I know that you can't count that high" I told  
Jennifer looking straight into her eyes. The girl immediately looked  
positively livid.

"At least I'm not a slut like you" Jennifer screamed and this time I smiled.

"Hunny…fashion tip number 78…you only need to wear one pair of socks and  
they belong on your feet…not in your bra" I said smoothly and the whole  
class went quiet.

"Are you calling me flat" The girl shrieked and this time I laughed.

"You are so flat that the walls are jealous" I said and with that I just sat  
back in my seat.

"Sensei you heard what she said to me didn't you? Send her to the office"  
Jennifer whined to the teacher and I rolled my eyes.

"You started it, she merely ended it" The teacher said simply and my eyes  
widened with shock that the teacher was actually defending me.

"Kagina you will work with Bankotsu then" The teacher said and the girl  
Jennifer shrieked.

"I wanted Bankotsu as my partner" She whined and the teacher rolled her eyes.

"I don't work with annoying blondes' a deep voice said and I turned to see who  
it was. The man was positively Gorgeous! He had long black hair which was in a  
long braid. His eyes were bright blue and he had high cheek bones.

"Hi" I said trying to sound board and not interested at all. In the back of my  
eye I saw him smirk and shake his head while grinning.

"My names Bankotsu" He said as he sat in the seat next to me.

"I figured that out when you responded when the teacher said your name" I said  
rolling my eyes.

"Well this is different" The guy mumbled obviously shocked.

"What" I asked glancing at him. Oh god he was so gorgeous!

"Normally girls are swooning over me but your just a little spit fire" He told  
me I grinned. I would not give him the power of knowing what I truly thought  
of him.

"Can I see your schedule" Bankotsu asked curiously and this time I looked  
shocked.

"Ummm sure" I said as I grabbed my schedule and handed it to him. I heard him  
swear and saw his eyes go wide.

"What" I asked alarmed.

"We have all the same classes" He told me while smirking. I almost fainting  
then and there…maybe this school wasn't so bad. Just then the bell rang.

"Here just follow me sine we have the same classes" He told me and I shrugged  
and nodded…I mean it's not like I personally knew where to go. We walked for  
a while when all of the sudden a guy stopped us.

"Hey Bankotsu whose the whore" The guy asked and I glared at him.

"Why don't you go put a condom on your head, because if you are going to act  
like a dick you may as well look like one too" Bankotsu said to the guy calmly  
and I smirked.

"Why are you being such a dumbass" The guy asked obviously shocked at  
Bankotsu's behavior.

"I am not acting like a dumbass. There is not 'I' in dumbass but there is a  
'u' for your information" Bankotsu growled and grabbed my hand and continued  
to walk.

"What was that about" I asked him curiously and he just laughed.

"An old friend" He said and I nodded.

"Hey where's the bathroom" I asked Bankotsu curiously.

"Right here" He answered as he pointed to a door and I nodded in thanks as I  
entered it.

As the door shut behind me I grabbed my bag and got all my make up out and  
brush. Suddenly what Bankotsu thought of me mattered. Looking at my reflection  
I suddenly saw a girl literally appear out of thin air. My eyes widened and my  
heart nearly stopped from shock. The female looked to be perhaps 17 or 18  
years old . Her face was pale and she had pink lips. The thing that got my  
attention was the bright blue eyes that were staring at me with no emotion.

"Ummm" I said nervously. I wanted to run out of the bathroom but I couldn't  
move. My body would not let me…

The women looked around slowly but didn't approach me.

"May I help you" I asked suddenly my fear disappearing, something about this  
person made me feel at ease all of the sudden.

I moved towards her and smiled. Her eyes widened and fear could easily be seen  
through them. The women opened her mouth to say something but then closed it.

"What, what do you want to say" I asked her confused.

"Sa…" She began and I smiled trying to urge her on.

"Sa…what" I asked.

"Sash…"She continued. I was confused and excited. Who was this women and  
what was she trying to say?

"Se…sh…ho" the way she said it made it look like she was using all her  
energy just to speak. Sesh…surly she didn't mean Sesshoumaru…why would  
this woman want my dad?

"Sesh…hou…ma...ru" The women finished and without warning my vision became  
black and I passed out.  
i changed a few words and it took 3 messages to get this sent to you and it  
had a few missed spelled words tht i fixed so im done with chapter and shall  
finshed the rest


	2. Forgotten Memories

**Title**: When She Was Mine

**Rating**: TEEN

**Pairing**: Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha.

**Summery**: It all happened when the Full Blue moon came out, this had not happened for over 1000 years. This was the only time that the Angels could communicate with the people from earth and demons from hell. She was sent from heaven back to earth because her power tilted the balance of light and darkness. Now she roams the earth once more as a…ghost?!

**A/N- If you have MySpace then please add me as a friend because I love talking to the people that read my stories. To get to my MySpace just go to my profile on FF and it will give you a link.**

------------------------------------------------**Previously**-------------------------------------------------

"Ummm" I said nervously. I wanted to run out of the bathroom but I couldn't move. My body would not let me…

The women looked around slowly but didn't approach me.

"May I help you" I asked suddenly my fear disappearing, something about this person made me feel at ease all of the sudden.

I moved towards her and smiled. Her eyes widened and fear could easily be seen through them. The women opened her mouth to say something but then closed it.

"What, what do you want to say" I asked her confused.

"Sa…" She began and I smiled trying to urge her on.

"Sa…what" I asked.

"Sash…"She continued. I was confused and excited. Who was this women and what was she trying to say?

------------------------------------------------**Sesshoumaru's POV**-------------------------------------------------

I snapped out of bed as my cell phone rang and mentally groaned…don't tell me that the kids already got in trouble.

"Hello" I answered coldly waiting to see who it was.

"Hello is this the Guardian of Ms. Kagina Tashio" A female voice asked and I rolled my eyes. If anything I expected Sesh to get in trouble first so it was a slight shock.

"It is" I said and waited for her to tell me the purpose of the call.

"We would like you to come over to the school because we found your daughter in the girl's bathroom unconscious. We believe that she fainted but-" The lady didn't even have time to finish the sentence as I hung up the phone immediately. My daughter was unconscious!? The mere thought more than angered me. Within seconds I was in my car driving to the school.

------------------------------------------------**Kagina's POV**-------------------------------------------------

I let out a groan as the dizziness hit me again. Everything was dark and I tried to figure out what was happening. Oh, that's right…that chick…the chick that looked like she was 17 or 18. She had called fathers name…why? Was father having an affair with a high school student? I mentally laughed at that stupid thought.

"Kagina…are you alright" I heard a male voice say and I almost smiled as I realized it was Bankotsu who had asked the question.

"Do you know what happened" A female voice said.

"She was going to the bathroom but after fifteen minutes class had started and I was worried about her because I was still waiting so I walked in and found her here…unconscious" Bankotsu answered. He had waited for me even though class had started?! That was so sweet!!

"Move" I heard a cold voice and I instantly recognized that it belonged to father. I opened my eyes slowly waiting for everything to be clear and not fuzzy. Father was gazing down at me with a little fear in his eyes.

"Are you alright" I heard a soft voice and I moved my head and saw Bankotsu looking at me with worry.

"Yeah" I said softly and he smiled.

"Mr. Bankotsu you may go to your class now" A female said and I noticed a nurse standing next to me.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow or whenever you can come back to school" Bankotsu said and I nodded in agreement.

------------------------------------------------**Kagina's POV**-------------------------------------------------

"Kagina what happened" Father asked me while I was trying to stand up. Right as he asked me that question my eyes went wide. What was I going to tell him? Would I tell him about the female who called for his name? I decided that it would be better if I did not.

"Umm…I was doing my make up and when I turned on the water it went everywhere. I totally forgot about it and ran towards the door and then fell flat on my back which must have knocked me out" I told him with a straight face. How I even managed to think all of that up within those few seconds even I did not know.

"Really" Father asked me and I gulped. He definitely didn't believe me…that was obvious.

"Yes" I told him and his eyes narrowed at me but I just stared back. She was lying to him and she knew that he could not do anything about it since he did not have any proof that she was not telling the truth.

"Come, we are going back home" Father said and I nodded in agreement.

"Really" I asked her. I wanted her to know that I did not believe her.

"Come, we are going back home" I Said while making a mental note to ask her about this incident later.

------------------------------------------------**Kagina's POV**-------------------------------------------------

As we entered the car both of us remained silent. We both did not know what to say to each other. Suddenly a question popped into my head.

"Father" I said and he glanced at me for a moment telling me he was listening.

"Why did we move back to Tokyo" I asked him curiously.

"Because I can have a better job here" He replied simply.

"Yes but technically speaking we have more than enough money so that you won't have to work at all" I argued back.

"Yes but I enjoy working" Father said while continuing to drive.

"Then why did we not move back to our old house" I asked. Suddenly a frown appeared on his face.

"Because that house was destroyed" He replied and I raised a brow. When did this happen?

"Why" I asked.

"Because a school needed to be built" He told me and my eyes widened.

"Wait…are you telling me…" I began.

"Yes, the school you are going to was where our house once stood" Father said nodding. Why would he destroy his own house though?

------------------------------------------------**Sesshoumaru's POV**-------------------------------------------------

"Yes, the school you are going to was where our house once stood" I said nodding. Why would he destroy his own house though?

"Because that house was destroyed" I told her. Well it was destroyed because I wanted it destroyed. Ever since my mate died I made sure to put everything that belonged to her away but no matter what I did her scent still lingered in that house so the only solution was to tear it down and move into a new house.

Even all the pictures of my mate and I were hidden away so that I would not have to look at them as well as the children. Although they were a couple feet away from her when she was murdered after 100 years many memories disappear especially if there is nothing to remind you. By me not having pictures out of my mate the children had forgotten how their mother looked by the age of 60 years old. Sure, they knew she had raven waist long hair but that was all. Here in Japan that was not much to go on seeing as how pretty much everybody had black hair.

"Why" She asked me and I wanted to glare at her…why was she so curious about this all of the sudden!?

"Because a school needed to be built" I told her, okay so technically speaking it was NOT lying…

"Wait…are you telling me…" She said as she realized what I was getting at.

"Yes, the school you are going to was where our house once stood" I told her. When we had moved back to Tokyo I had found it quiet amusing that the school that the pups would be going too was where our house once stood.

"Do you believe in ghosts" Kagina suddenly asked him suddenly as she remembered the female ghost. Perhaps she was haunting this school because an old ancestor of ours did something to her family? No, that couldn't be it. The way she looked made it obvious she was from this time. I gave her a weird look as I realized she was thinking about something.

"No" I told her honestly. Although the blue moon was nearing closer and closer each day I believed in people getting revived or brought back from the dead but ghosts? I most defiantly did not believe in ghosts.

"Why" Kagina asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Because I have never seen one" I said trying to get her to start talking about a different subject.

"Do you think that maybe ghosts are beginning to appear because of the Full blue moon" She asked me. Beginning to appear? What was she talking about? Was she saying that she had seen a ghost?

------------------------------------------------**Kagina's POV**-------------------------------------------------

"Do you think that maybe ghosts are beginning to appear because of the Full blue moon" I asked changing the subject; suddenly I wanted to figure out why the female ghost was at my high school.

"Kagina this subject is pointless" Father informed me and I snorted. As I glanced at father I noticed that his eyes were different then most of the time, his eyes held longing which normally meant he was thinking of mother.

"Father don't you think it's time you show us pictures of mother" I asked and his fingers gripped the steering wheel.

"Why" Father asked.

"Because she's our mother for god's sake" I told him trying to remain calm.

"What is the point of knowing what she looks like if you are not able to ever see her again" Father asked me curiously and I shut up. I knew father loved mother a lot and that he just could not handle seeing her and accepting the fact that she was dead.

"Do you think mother would like knowing that she was forgotten" I asked him seriously and immediately knew I had gone overboard. Father stopped the car quickly and turned to me growling.

"**I have not forgotten her**" He growled at me and my eyes widened. His eyes had some red in them meaning that not only was he talking but his beast was as well. If his beast said that as well then obviously father had not forgotten about mother which made me feel a little better. The red disappeared from his eyes and he began driving once more.

------------------------------------------------**Sesshoumaru's POV**-------------------------------------------------

"**I have not forgotten her**" I growled at Kagina. As much as I hated growling at my own daughter she had gone too far. There was no way in hell that I would ever forget my mate. I had to say that I was shocked that my beast had attempted to come out as well…both of us were very passionate about our mate.

"It's just…I don't know about you but I think it would be nice to wake up and walk around the house while glancing at pictures of mother. Personally I would make me feel much better as well as Sesh" Kagina told me honestly. I was a bit annoyed at how brave Kagina was to continue to talk about this conversation…must have gotten that from me and my mate.

We finally arrived at our house and as I parked the car I quickly glanced at Kagina. Something was odd…it was as if she knew something important but did not want to tell me about it. Perhaps now would be a good time to take out pictures and things that belong to my mate.

Yes…maybe this week I would put photo's out of me and my mate…and put out things that belonged to her…things that belonged to Kagome.


	3. Phone Number

**Title**: When She Was Mine

**Rating**: TEEN

**Pairing**: Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha.

**Summery**: It all happened when the Full Blue moon came out, this had not happened for over 1000 years. This was the only time that the Angels could communicate with the people from earth and demons from hell. She was sent from heaven back to earth because her power tilted the balance of light and darkness. Now she roams the earth once more as a…ghost?!

**A/N- If you have MySpace then please add me as a friend because I love talking to the people that read my stories. To get to my MySpace just go to my profile on FF and it will give you a link.**

------------------------------------------------**Previously**-------------------------------------------------

"**I have not forgotten her**" I growled at Kagina. As much as I hated growling at my own daughter she had gone too far. There was no way in hell that I would ever forget my mate. I had to say that I was shocked that my beast had attempted to come out as well…both of us were very passionate about our mate.

"It's just…I don't know about you but I think it would be nice to wake up and walk around the house while glancing at pictures of mother. Personally I would make me feel much better as well as Sesh" Kagina told me honestly. I was a bit annoyed at how brave Kagina was to continue to talk about this conversation…must have gotten that from me and my mate.

We finally arrived at our house and as I parked the car I quickly glanced at Kagina. Something was odd…it was as if she knew something important but did not want to tell me about it. Perhaps now would be a good time to take out pictures and things that belong to my mate.

Yes…maybe this week I would put photo's out of me and my mate…and put out things that belonged to her…things that belonged to Kagome.

------------------------------------------------**Sesh's POV**-------------------------------------------------

I sighed in annoyance as I glanced at the clock. Nearly One more hour until school ended. I wonder what Kagina's doing right now. Suddenly the bell rang indicating that it was time to switch classes. Standing up I began walking to my last class. Almost immediately I knew I was going to like the class. There were over fifteen hot females just sitting in their seats there. I grinned at my luck.

"Yo man you have this class too" A deep voice asked catching me off guard. I turned around to see who it was. It was a guy that was in my third hour class. I smirked at him and he laughed.

"I see you've noticed the ladies" The guy said. He had long blue hair and red eyes. I nodded in agreement as we both sad down in our seats.

"See that one" the guy said pointing at a female who was a row in front of us talking to everyone and laughing. I nodded and then waited for him to finish telling me the news.

"Well…just look, that's some great ass there" He said smirking and suddenly the female turned around glaring. Okay, so maybe he had said it too loud. Suddenly I had an idea.

"What did you say" The girl asked coldly and I smirked.

"He said…Well, Just look, that's some great grass there" I said while pointing out the window where there was…very green grass. The girl narrowed her eyes at me and I shrugged my shoulders. When the female turned around I saw another guy sit next to me.

"Can I sit here Ryura" the new guy asked my friend. It was obvious this guy was a wolf demon.

"What ever you want Kai" Ryura said and Kai sat down so that I was in between them.

"God I could make that girl moan" Kai said indicating to the female that was in front of us. Suddenly the female one more turned around with anger in her eyes.

"Well Mr. I Can make up an excuse for every single thing that happens, did I hear him wrong this time as well" She growled at me and I smirked.

"No you were right he did say "God I could break that girl's phone…" I mean your guy's phones are rather annoying being all pink and all" I said smiling at her and she looked positively livid. Making a face at me she turned around to face the teacher.

"Thanks man" Kai said and I smirked.

"What's her name" I asked them curious.

"Who are you talking about? There is Serina, Suzuna, Momiji, Botan, Shunran, Enju, Nazuna, and Rin" Kai said and I pointed at the one I was talking about.

"Oh her? That's Rin, she just came to this school a week ago and she's already popular" Ryura explained. Suddenly I had an idea once more.

"Excuse me can I borrow your glasses" I asked a female behind me and she nodded while giving me a weird look. I began to walk up towards the female known as Rin. I stopped when I was in front of her desk. She looked up with confusion all over her face. Suddenly I put the glasses on and smirked. Then I took them off.

"Yup boys, she really is that beautiful and here I was thinking my sight was getting bad" I yelled to Kai and Ryura who both smirked at me. Rin had a small smile on and I could tell she was blushing while rolling her eyes at me

"Class I will be back in ten minutes do what you wish for that time" The teacher said and I mentally jumped up for joy. I decided to look back at the beauty before me.

"You know you shouldn't wear makeup. It's messing with perfection" I whispered in Rin's ear who snorted a little.

"What's your name" I asked her even though I knew it already.

"Rin" Rin said and I smirked.

"That's a beautiful name. Well Rin do you want to see a picture of the most beautiful female in the world" I asked her and she raised a brow.

"Sure, whatever" She mumbled.

"Here she is" I said as I took a mirror out and held it in front of her. I heard some females giggle while Rin continued to blush.

"I don't want you to think I'm ridiculous or anything, but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I just felt like I had to tell you." I told her once more.

"Really" Rin asked with sarcasm in her voice.

"Yea, I am getting the feeling that you think I am full of myself" I told her with a raised brow.

"Well then obviously you're not stupid" Rin said coldly but still smiling.

"Would you rather be full of me instead" I asked her knowing that it was perverted but I was having too much fun with her to stop. I saw a girls jaw drop on the desk as I said it while Rin's eyes widened.

"Okay Okay just forget I said that and lets talk about football instead" I told her and she looked confused so I continued on.

"There's an End Zone here" I said as I stuck one hand out.

"And there is an end zone here" I said as I put my other arm around her.

"Now let's talk about scoring" I whispered in her ear.

"You are a sick man" Rin said glaring at me while squirming out of my grasp.

"Well you are 99.9 percent perfect" I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't I a perfect 100" She asked me curiously.

"Well you see my dear if you were with me you would be a perfect 100" I said smirking.

"Will you leave me alone" Rin hissed at me when she noticed all her friends were listening in with stars in their eyes.

"If you have dinner with me" I told her and she glared at me.

"No" She told me.

"No matter what you say you should just know that I moved you to the top of my 'to do' list" I told her smirking.

"That's great" She said trying to end the conversation.

"One last thing, what time do you have to be back in heaven" I asked her and her eyes widened for a second.

"Excuse me" She asked in a shaky voice and her face was suddenly pale. Was it something I said?

"Umm I asked what time do you have to be back in heaven" I said starring at her for a reaction. Why had she reacted like a frightened child when I had asked her when she needed to be back in heaven? I could see that she was trying to calm down while taking deep breaths.

"I bet you $20 you are going to turn me down on the dinner date" I said trying to change the subject.

"That's not fair" Rin complained as she realized that if she said no she owed me $20.

"Is that a yes" I asked her and she looked like she was going to growl at me.

"Fine" Rin grumbled as she wrote something down and handed it to me. I glanced at it and saw that it was her telephone number. Smirking with pride and joy I walked back to my seat.

"Dude that was so smooth" Kai said obviously amazed.

"I second that" Ryura said with wide eyes and I let out a laugh.

"Dude that's not funny how the hell were you so smooth" Kai asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Must of got it from my dad" I said and then almost died laughing as I imagined father using the pick up lines that I had used…oh boy that was just down right disturbing!!

"I can't believe you just got Rin's number" Kai said amazed. All of the sudden the teacher walked into the classroom and everyone shut up instantly. With a grin on my face I waited until the school day was over.

------------------------------------------------**Kagina's POV**-------------------------------------------------

I glanced at the clock while lying on my bed and let out a yawn. In a couple of minutes school would end and Sesh would get out of class finally. No matter what I tried to think about the female ghost kept appearing in my head…who was she!? I needed to ask Sesh if he had seen her during his first day of school.

"Daddy" I screamed because he was most likely downstairs while I was upstairs. I waited for a response.

"What" A smooth voice asked as he opened the door and I gave him an apologetic smile.

"I thought you were downstairs" I explained.

"I figured as much" He told me.

"You need to pick Sesh up" I told him and he raised a brow.

"Why can he not ride the bus" Father asked me.

------------------------------------------------**Sesshoumaru's POV**-------------------------------------------------

"Why can he not ride the bus" I asked Kagina confused, Kagina's eyes widened in horror at my question.

"But Daddy that is totally un-cool" She informed me and I smirked as I realized that in a way she was sticking up for her brother.

"Fine" I said in defeat as I walked out of the room. I walked towards my room while thinking about millions of things. As I unlocked the door I then closed it and locked it when I was inside. Sitting on my bed I glanced at the box on the bed that was full of photos. Photo's of a certain raven haired girl with blue eyes to be exact.

------------------------------------------------**Sesh's POV**-------------------------------------------------

"Finally" I said as I, Kai and Ryura walked out of the school.

"So your going on a date with Rin" Ryura asked me and I shrugged my shoulders. Suddenly something caught my eye.

"Holy shit" I whispered as my eyes widened. Leaning against a tree was one of the most beautiful females I had seen. She was most likely a senior because she looked to be the age of 17 or 18.

"What" Kai asked confused.

"That chick…by the tree" I said pointing at the female.

"There's no one there" Ryura said giving me a weird look and I glanced at him.

"Right there" I said while continuing to point at the female.

"Dude are you losing your mind" Kai asked and finally I realized that for some weird reason they could not see her.

"I'm just messing with you guys" I said while laughing, the last thing I needed was for them to think that I was seeing people that weren't there. However, even as I thought of that I still saw the female leaning against the tree.

"Dude you had me scared there for a second" Kai said and I smirked.

"Yeah you seemed so convinced that someone was there" Ryura said trying to explain. I shrugged my shoulders but at the same time wondered why they could not see her. Suddenly my eyes widened as I notice that suddenly you could kind of see through her…like a ghost!? Was this why they couldn't see the beautiful female with long raven hair and blue eyes?


	4. Fading Hope

**Title**: When She Was Mine

**Rating**: TEEN

**Pairing**: Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha.

**Summery**: It all happened when the Full Blue moon came out, this had not happened for over 1000 years. This was the only time that the Angels could communicate with the people from earth and demons from hell. She was sent from heaven back to earth because her power tilted the balance of light and darkness. Now she roams the earth once more as a…ghost?!

**A/N- I have been **_**VERY**_** sick so I am sorry for not updating**! **I missed like 3 days of school which should tell you how sick I was!!**

**A/N- Seeing as how I am still SICK this chapter will not be very long, sorry but please do continue to review. **

**A/N- If you have MySpace then please add me as a friend because I love talking to the people that read my stories. To get to my MySpace just go to my profile on FF and it will give you a link.**

------------------------------------------------**Previously**-------------------------------------------------

"What" Kai asked confused.

"That chick…by the tree" I said pointing at the female.

"There's no one there" Ryura said giving me a weird look and I glanced at him.

"Right there" I said while continuing to point at the female.

"Dude are you losing your mind" Kai asked and finally I realized that for some weird reason they could not see her.

"I'm just messing with you guys" I said while laughing, the last thing I needed was for them to think that I was seeing people that weren't there. However, even as I thought of that I still saw the female leaning against the tree.

"Dude you had me scared there for a second" Kai said and I smirked.

"Yeah you seemed so convinced that someone was there" Ryura said trying to explain. I shrugged my shoulders but at the same time wondered why they could not see her. Suddenly my eyes widened as I notice that suddenly you could kind of see through her…like a ghost!? Was this why they couldn't see the beautiful female with long raven hair and blue eyes?

------------------------------------------------**Sesh's POV**-------------------------------------------------

**Honk!  
Honk!   
Honk!**

That was the first thing I heard when I smirked at my friends. My eyes widened and noticed it was Father.

"Dude look at that car" Ryura said pointing at Father's Mustang and I began to smile. Father had always had a thing for Mustangs…

"I'll see you guys later" I told them and their eyes widened.

"Dude…**THAT'S** your father" Kai asked amazed and I nodded.

"But he looks like he's barley 22 or 23" Ryura protested. I let out a laugh as I began walking towards the car. They knew I was a demon but even most demons that looked to be 15 or 16 then it was only natural that their parents look at least in their early or late 30's. When we were born father was fairly young in demon age for a child thus why he looked so young…because he was!

Opening the door I got in and sat next to Kagina. I noticed Kagina starring at something. Looking ahead to see what she was staring at my mouth dropped.

"You see her too" I asked Kagina who suddenly looked at me.

"See Who" Father asked but I ignored him for the moment.

"Yeah I saw her today in the bathroom" Kagina said quietly while looking at me with shock written all over her face.

"No one could see her" I told Kagina and she nodded slowly.

"What are you talking about" Father asked getting annoyed and Kagina and I got out of the car, followed by father.

"Over there" I said as I pointed. Right as father turned his head in the direction I pointed she disappeared.

"I don't see anything" Father replied bordly.

"That's because she just disappeared" Kagina snapped at him.

"So then you didn't just slip and go unconscious huh" Father said to Kagina and I raised a brow…that was why Kagina had probably left school early. I let out a laugh as Kagina tried to give father an innocent smile. Suddenly the female reappeared again.

"There" Kagina and I shouted in unison while pointing to her. This time when father turned around towards where we pointed she did not disappear. We both glanced at Father waiting to see if he saw 'her' too.

"I see her" He replied and I grinned happily.

"Do you know her" Kagina asked father and I glanced at her, why would she think father would know this female?

"What would make you think that I" Father replied angrily and I glanced at him…why was he angry.

"Nothing" Kagina said looking at the ground.

"Did this female say anything" Father asked coldly and Kagina looked father in the eyes and didn't answer.

"No" Kagina replied but father and I could both tell she was lying.

"Are you going to make a habit of lying to me everyday" Father asked her annoyed.

"What ever" Kagina replied and father narrowed his eyes at her. Kagina calmly walked into the car without a word.

"We're leaving" father replied coldly and I nodded, something was odd…why did he suddenly turn all cold?

------------------------------------------------**Kagina's POV**-------------------------------------------------

"We're leaving" I heard father tell Sesh and smirked. So it was apparent that father somehow knew this female ghost…but how? Should I have told father that she had said his name? Glancing out the window I looked to see if the female was still there. Sure enough she was leaning against the school walls. Almost immediately a sword appeared in her hands.

My eyes widened and I tried to examine the sword while father started up the car. The sword had a black star with a blue moon near it…what ever that meant…

------------------------------------------------**Sesshoumaru's POV**-------------------------------------------------

Starting up the car I remained quiet. What was she doing here? Why was she a ghost? Anger overwhelmed me. When I had seen her my heart had skipped a beat as hope entered my mind but as soon as I saw she was a ghost it was like a dagger was thrust into my chest. Was there NO way that we could ever be together?

As much as I loved seeing her I couldn't touch her, kiss her, and hug her or anything of that sort. It was like she was put on this world to insult and mock me. Suddenly a thought entered my mind. Did this have anything to do with the full blue moon? Did this have anything to do with bringing back the dead or angels to earth? Did that mean that she would be alive soon? Right when we arrived home I would need to call father.

I needed to know what else he knew about this full blue moon thing. I needed to know if it was possible that she would come back to me. I needed to know if I should even bother hoping for her to enter my life again. Even though I told myself not to get my hopes up I already knew that hope had re entered my heart…was it possible for **Kagome** to come back to life?


	5. New Ghost

**Title**: When She Was Mine

**Rating**: TEEN

**Pairing**: Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha.

**Summery**: It all happened when the Full Blue moon came out, this had not happened for over 1000 years. This was the only time that the Angels could communicate with the people from earth and demons from hell. She was sent from heaven back to earth because her power tilted the balance of light and darkness. Now she roams the earth once more as a…ghost?!

**A/N- If you have MySpace then please add me as a friend because I love talking to the people that read my stories. To get to my MySpace just go to my profile on FF and it will give you a link.**

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait :[**

**A/N- I have wrote a new story calling "Dear Taiyoukai and Pen Pal From Hell" (Yes, it is another Kagome and Sesshoumaru pairing…) Here is the summery :)**

It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- Here is the first four letters. If you wish to read the story it is up on fanfiction already :) So please read and review!**

**Letter One from Kagome  
**First of all I would like to begin saying that this was **NOT** my idea but my sisters.  
As you may (or may not) know your brother is her pen pal.  
It just so happens that my sweet sister volunteered me for this project without my permission.  
I am doing this for my sister and for my sister **only**.  
I will not give you my last name, phone number or even where I live so don't even bother.  
For all I know you could be a stalker and rapist so do not take offense to my actions.  
I can not wait until the end of the year when I will not have to write to you.

Yours **Never,**  
Kagome 

**Letter One from Sesshoumaru**  
I would like to start out saying that I already know your last name seeing as how your school already gave out that information to me.  
As for your last name I already know it is Higurashi.  
To not take offense to this but perhaps you should brush up on your Japanese?  
Luckily for you since I am such an intelligent being I was able to figure out what you were trying to say.  
Normally I am not into writing to rude, immature, and annoying girls but I will make an exception seeing as how it is for school.  
As for the stalker and rapist comment I would not even attempt to rape and stalk such an overweight and ugly girl like you so please do not fret.  
I hope that we can **still** hate each other _this much_ by the end of the year.

_Sesshoumaru  
_

**Letter Two from Kagome**_  
Dear Mr. Pain-In-The-Ass,_

What the **hell do you mean** '_brush up_ on my Japanese'?!  
I happen to know that my Japanese is wonderful you inconsiderate, retarded, self-centered asshole!  
As for you being Intelligent perhaps when hell freezes over that would happen.  
How **dare** you call me rude, immature, and annoying!!  
You don't even know me in real life and you have the nerve to insult me!?  
Not to mention you called me overweight and ugly!!  
I am 5'4 and 103 lbs thank you very much!  
I am also not ugly perhaps you should look in the mirror.  
Out of all the people I have to write to I get the most annoying and cockiest basterd on earth!?  
I hope after you die that you come back as a cockroach!!  
Are all Japanese guys like this or are you just special?

P.S- Since I am Sooooo bad at my Japanese I will just write in English!! Take That!! By the way…you blow chunks!! Try to figure out what that means you freaken Stalking Rapist!!

P.P.S- If I did not know any better I would think that you are sexist but I am sure that that isn't the **only** thing wrong with you. Have a nice day!!! Hope you choke on something. Oh, also perhaps if you could go crawl in a hole and die that would be nice too…

Yours**Never** _**Ever**_,  
_Kagome Higurashi_

**Letter Two from Sesshoumaru**  
_Dear Miss. Higurashi,_

Who ever told you that your Japanese was wonderful was lying through their teeth greatly.  
Since what have I done to be called an inconsiderate, retarded, self-centered, asshole?  
You are obviously livid about me calling you immature, rude and annoying but if you read in your previous letters to me then you will definitely see where I get that assumption from.  
Also, I never cared about how much you weigh or how tall you are for that matter.  
If anything you are giving more information for me to stalk you. So Miss. Higurashi, I would be careful.  
So I am the cockiest basterd on earth huh? If it makes you feel better, I always wanted to be the best at something.  
Personally I hope that after you die you come back as a female dog so I can call you a _bitch_.  
As for the Japanese comment, I am just special, thanks for asking.

P.S- By all means do continue to write in English as you can see I (unlike you) am skilled in more than one language. As for the blowing chunks I would like to say that I do not throw things up…or blow chunks. (As you call it)

P.P.S- I will make sure to choke on something just for your pleasure Miss. Higurashi. However I will not go crawl in a hole because it is too dark and depressing. I will also not die because I have more important things to do than that. However if you wish perhaps you could slip into a coma? Or is that too much to ask? I can only hope. Rest assure, I will pray for it. I mean, God does do miracles and you slipping into a coma would definitely be called a miracle…at least for me.

_Sesshoumaru_

------------------------------------------------**Previously**-------------------------------------------------

Starting up the car I remained quiet. What was she doing here? Why was she a ghost? Anger overwhelmed me. When I had seen her my heart had skipped a beat as hope entered my mind but as soon as I saw she was a ghost it was like a dagger was thrust into my chest. Was there NO way that we could ever be together?

As much as I loved seeing her I couldn't touch her, kiss her, and hug her or anything of that sort. It was like she was put on this world to insult and mock me. Suddenly a thought entered my mind. Did this have anything to do with the full blue moon? Did this have anything to do with bringing back the dead or angels to earth? Did that mean that she would be alive soon? Right when we arrived home I would need to call father.

I needed to know what else he knew about this full blue moon thing. I needed to know if it was possible that she would come back to me. I needed to know if I should even bother hoping for her to enter my life again. Even though I told myself not to get my hopes up I already knew that hope had re entered my heart…was it possible for **Kagome** to come back to life?

------------------------------------------------**Sesshoumaru's POV**-------------------------------------------------

Stepping out of the car I let out a sigh of annoyance. I saw Kagina quietly get out of the car and instantly head for her room, along with Sesh. Right now I just needed to get a hold of father and talk to him…now! Walking inside my house I quickly went up to my room and locked the door just in case the kids wanted to interrupt me. Grabbing my cell phone I sat on my bed and began to call father.

"Hello" A deep voice said that I immediately recognized as father.

"Hello Father" I said with my smooth deep voice.

"Sesshoumaru, what may I ask do I owe this pleasure to?" Father asked me curiously.

"I saw Kagome today" I said seriously. I wanted to know how he would respond to this.

"YOU SAW WHO" Father screamed into the phone and I smirked, his reaction did not surprise me.

"Kagome, as in my mate, my wife, my lover…ring any bells" I asked him calmly with humor in my voice. Perhaps if I made light of the subject I would not be so disappointed when I remembered that she was a ghost.

"Are you joking me" Father asked shocked and I rolled my eyes.

"Father I do not joke about such things" I said with slight annoyance in my voice.

"But…But…She's…" Father began.

"Dead" I asked trying to finish his sentence.

"YES" Father shouted.

"Yes that much was obvious when I saw her" I told him.

"Wait…what?! I am confused" Father said honestly.

"A ghost, a ghost" I said simply and I could pretty much see father's reaction at that moment.

"But…" He began.

"What do you know of the full Blue moon" I asked suddenly.

"You think she's back because of that" Father asked curiously and I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Father I would find it very unlikely that she was **not** here because of that" I said simply.

"Well…what did you do" Father asked and I rolled my eyes finally.

"What do you mean, what did I do" I asked him irritated.

"Well did you just stand there and gawk at her" Father asked with little patience in his voice.

"No, I drove home" I told him simply.

"Real smooth Sesshoumaru" Father said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Thanks, I liked my plan too" I said, ignoring the sarcasm in father's voice.

"We'll talk about this later Sesshoumaru, get sleep, go to work and then tomorrow evening we will talk" Father said and hung up before I could argue. Did he not realize how important this matter was?! This was Kagome we were talking about!!!

------------------------------------------------**Sesshoumaru's POV**-------------------------------------------------

Walking into my office I sat at my desk and sighed. Suddenly Inu Yasha barged into my office obviously angry.

"What now" I asked bored.

"Kikyo is pissed off because I missed four days of work" Inu Yasha said and I narrowed my eyes at him. What did he expect? She was his wife after all. Suddenly the door opened and Inu Yasha's secretary walked in.

"Inu Yasha why have you been gone" The secretary asked sweetly, she was around 28 years old or so. Not beautiful or pretty in any way but she got the job done right.

"Personal growth" Inu Yasha said and I raised a brow at him.

"Yeah sure Inu Yasha" An annoyed voice said that sounded nothing like the secretary. We both looked up and found the secretary's hands on her hips and her blonde hair turned raven black and her green eyes turned blue. My eyes widened in shock as I realized she looked like Kagome.

"A hard on doesn't count as personal growth" The Kagome look alike secretary said with humor while grinning at me. Suddenly memories of Kagome bitching at Inu Yasha flashed through my head.

"Oh my god did I just say that" The secretary said now her blonde hair and green eyes back to normal.

"It's okay" Inu Yasha said weakly with wide eyes as he suddenly looked at me. Inu Yasha combed his fingers through his hair while continuing to stare at me shocked.

"You look like shit, is that the style now" The secretary asked her voice turning into Kagome's and she once more appeared as Kagome.

"Dammit Kagome what the hell is your problem" Inu Yasha screamed knowing full well that Kagome had died.

"Screw You" The secretary that looked like Kagome growled out. Suddenly she stopped and smirked.

"Actually I take that back, un-screw you" She said proudly.

"Are you fucking haunting me" Inu Yasha yelled obviously annoyed.

"Oh that is the exact reason why I am here" She said sarcastically.

"Call me when you have more balls than I do" She said smirking and suddenly she turned back into the secretary.

"Ummm what just happened" The secretary asked confused glancing nervously at Inu Yasha.

"Nothing, leave this office…now" Inu Yasha growled out and the secretary scrambled out of the office shutting the door behind her.

"Did you see her" Inu Yasha asked me suddenly facing towards me.

"Yes" I told him.

"You don't seem surprised" Inu Yasha said still shocked that he had seen Kagome.

"I saw her yesterday" I said trying to stay calm.

"You seem angry" Inu Yasha said with a weird face.

"How would you feel if your mate came back as a ghost and began showing up everywhere you were? Especially after you know damn well that she died" I growled at him and his dog like ears went back a little.

"Sorry" Inu Yasha said glancing around nervously.

"Did you talk to father about this" Inu Yasha asked while heading towards the door.

"Yes, he hung up on me" I said angrily.

"Oh" Inu Yasha responded and then exited my office. I knew that he was beyond shocked and that he needed to calm down. Why was it that I was not shocked? Well, I was, but why was I still not shocked? Closing my eyes I took in a breath and then released it. Grabbing my phone I dialed father's number.

"Hello" Father said, answering the phone.

"She appeared at my office" I said with a cold voice making sure Father realized just how serious this was.

"Kagome" Father asked with shock in his voice.

"No father, the god damn two foot lepracon" I said sarcastically with anger in my voice.

"Are you sure you are not seeing things" Father asked me curiously.

"Father Kagina and Sesh saw Kagome…does that mean they are seeing things too" I growled out.

"Wait…they saw Kagome" Father asked quietly.

"Yes" I replied impatiently.

"You didn't tell me that" Father said seriously to me.

"I didn't think it was important" I told him calmly.

"Of course it's important" Father growled out.

"Fine then would you like to know that Kagome just appeared in front of Inu Yasha" I asked sarcastically.

"And this time she talked to us…well no, she talked to Inu Yasha" I added while correcting myself.

"What did she say" Father asked.

"Oh you know, just insulting Inu Yasha's stupidity" I said while smirking and then I began to smile just thinking about the hell Kagome had put Inu Yasha through 100 years ago.

"How's Inu Yasha" Father asked.

"Shocked as hell" I told him.

"Well…can't really blame him can you" Father said with humor in his voice.

"Why did you hang up yesterday on me" I asked father. Father fell silent for a good two minutes.

"I saw her" He said and to say I was shocked would be an understatement.

"Kagome" I asked quietly.

"No" Father replied and suddenly I was confused. Who was he talking about?

"Izayoi" Father said and my eyes widened. Izayoi was father's second mate. Unlike Kagome she had been dead for over…1000 years. She had committed suicide after she had learned that Father already had a mate when she fell in love with him. He lied to her and told her that he had no mate and so they mated. She later learned that father had already mated with a female demoness and was still her mate…that female demoness was my mother.

Izayoi also learned that the only reason Father took my mother as a mate was because he needed to produce a proper heir for the western lands. She had been Inu Yasha's mother thus how he became a half breed. Everyone knew that father never stopped loving her…hell he loved only her and no one else…and my mother knew this yet she still kept him as her mate to this day.

No one really looked down on the fact that Father had two mates yet Izayoi could not live with knowing that her love had another mate besides her. Had Izayoi ever realized that father never loved my mother? Obviously she had not or else she would have never committed suicide.

"Izayoi" I asked him to make sure I had heard him right.

"Yes" Father said.

"So…what are we going to do" I asked him.

"We are going to get them back…alive" Father said with such determination in his voice that made me think that it was actually possible.


	6. Inu Lovers

**Title**: When She Was Mine

**Rating**: TEEN

**Pairing**: Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha.

**Summery**: It all happened when the Full Blue moon came out, this had not happened for over 1000 years. This was the only time that the Angels could communicate with the people from earth and demons from hell. She was sent from heaven back to earth because her power tilted the balance of light and darkness. Now she roams the earth once more as a…ghost?!

**A/N- If you have MySpace then please add me as a friend because I love talking to the people that read my stories. To get to my MySpace just go to my profile on FF and it will give you a link.**

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait :[**

------------------------------------------------**Previously**-------------------------------------------------

Izayoi also learned that the only reason Father took my mother as a mate was because he needed to produce a proper heir for the western lands. She had been Inu Yasha's mother thus how he became a half breed. Everyone knew that father never stopped loving her…hell he loved only her and no one else…and my mother knew this yet she still kept him as her mate to this day.

No one really looked down on the fact that Father had two mates yet Izayoi could not live with knowing that her love had another mate besides her. Had Izayoi ever realized that father never loved my mother? Obviously she had not or else she would have never committed suicide.

"Izayoi" I asked him to make sure I had heard him right.

"Yes" Father said.

"So…what are we going to do" I asked him.

"We are going to get them back…alive" Father said with such determination in his voice that made me think that it was actually possible.

------------------------------------------------**Sesshoumaru's POV**-------------------------------------------------

"Father may I ask how you plan on achieving this" I asked him still a bit spectacle.

"I don't know but we have to do something" Father said, growling at me.

"I am not arguing, I am just asking" I told father calmly.

"Isn't there an open house today for Kagina's and Sesh's School" Father asked and I mentally swore.

"I'll talk to you later" I said as I hung up and within a couple of minutes I was driving to their school. I would not disappoint Kagome by ignoring my Children and how they were doing in school. Letting out a sigh I got out of the car and entered the school. Within minutes I was in a Calculus class. Both Kagina and Sesh had this teacher just at different hours.

"You must be Sesshoumaru Tashio" The teacher said nervously and I nodded. Everyone in Japan knew who I was. She was probably surprised that someone as 'important' as I would go out of his way to see how his kids were doing in school.

"My name is Mina Yukari" The women said and I nodded once more.

"Well let us talk about Kagina first" Mina said and I waited.

"Kagina is amazing in this class" She said simply and I wanted to smirk. Of course she was amazing, her mother was amazing why wouldn't she be?

"However your son is a different issue" She said nervously. She was probably afraid that I was going to kill her if she insulted my son.

"Speak, if he is acting up I would like to know" I said in a cold voice and she nodded.

"The only way I can explain your son is…well…Your son sets low personal standards…and then consistently fails to achieve them" She said quietly and this time I chuckled.

"I appreciate your honesty Miss. Yukari" I said and she blushed. With this I stood up hearing enough about Sesh.

"One more thing…Sesshoumaru" Yukari said and I glanced back.

"Since my last report, Sesh has reached rock bottom…and has stared to dig" She said seriously and I smirked. With that I walked into Sesh's next class. It was Psychology. She began the same way off, nervous of talking about what a failure Sesh was.

"If anything, he continues to flirt with Rin KawaShichi non stop" The teacher said and I raised a brow. Who was this Rin female?

"Anything else" I asked and he smirked, he seemed to feel less nervous with me now…which was good seeing as how I did not want the teachers to lie to me just so I would be happy.

"I'm only saying this in the nicest way I can…He's not stupid…He's possessed by a retarded ghost" The teacher said and I smiled at him.

"I will make sure to tell him that" I said with humor in my voice. This seemed to be the only teacher I really trusted…was it because he was a male? Going through the classes I got pretty much the same report on Sesh yet even though he did not do any work, homework when ever he got a test he aced it…that was most definitely Kagome's and My son. The last teacher had told me that…the gates are down, the lights are flashing but the train isn't coming. It seemed that most of these teachers tried to put humor into everything. The same teacher had told me…"I would not allow this student to breed." That had ticked me off a little but I ignored it. Finally I went to Kagina's classes. The first teacher I met held a pretty interesting conversation with me.

"Kagina is brilliant, she participates but she has gotten quiet the mouth…it is very un lady like" the female teacher said and I wanted to snort. Yes, She definitely got that from Kagome. Kagome had quiet the mouth as well, just ask Inu Yasha…

"One day when someone was bothering her she turned around and asked the girl "Do you ever wonder what life would be like if you'd had enough oxygen at birth?" This off course proved to be entertaining but if she choose the wrong person to insult she could get hurt" The teacher warned me and I nodded. It would most definitely be interesting when I got home and talked to Sesh and Kagina about how they were doing in school.

"Thank you so much" I said and the teacher nodded. Quickly I left the classroom and let out a sigh of relief when I stepped outside of the High school. It was dark outside and as I glanced at my watch I noticed that it was 10pm. It was amazing that the school was open for open house till this late. Suddenly I heard a name that made me stop in my tracks.

"Well that's beautiful, Rin KawaShichi huh" A woman's voice said that I instantly recognized as Kagome's. Quietly I walked towards the noise. I leaned against a tree not wanting to hide myself and stared in front of me. There was a women who seemed to be the age of 15 or 16…she must be Rin KawaShichi…so this was who Sesh was hitting on? What did this Rin have to do with Kagome!? Although I heard Kagome's voice I could not see her…

"Kagome, you realize that in a couple of days hell is going to start" Rin said and I raised a brow curious as to what she was talking about.

"No, I have already discussed this…you will be able to stay on earth" Kagome's voice said but I still could not see her.

"But I'm an angel!" Rin protested and my eyes widened…so this Rin female was dead?!

"I know Rin, however there is one condition for your stay on earth forever" Kagome said and I saw Rin's face show confusion.

"What was it" Rin asked and I, too, listened.

"Don't worry about it" Kagome said calmly.

"Kagome if anyone should be on earth it is you! You have two children and a mate to be with" Rin protested and my eyes narrowed, Rin was right what would Kagome's answer be?

"You don't think I know that Rin? Rin, I have been gone for over 100 years! You do not leave your children for 100 years and just expect them to welcome you with open arms, and the same goes for my mate" Kagome said and I wanted to growl. Of course we would open her with open arms; I missed her and wanted her back god dammit!!

"That's bullshit" Rin said or more like growled. Suddenly I saw my mate step away form a tree that was covering her. She looked beautiful but what surprised me this time was that she looked to be fully alive and not a ghost. My eyes widened as I continued to admire her.

"Besides, by dying my mates claim mark on me disappeared" Kagome said as she reveled Rin her neck and I narrowed my eyes as I noticed that my mark was indeed gone.

"You're making excuses Kagome! I am sure your mate would be more than happy to place his mark on you once more" Rin said coldly.

"Rin, just go flirt with my son like you were doing before" Kagome said with humor in her voice and Rin turned bright red.

"You are changing the subject" Rin replied glaring at Kagome.

"I am indeed changing the subjects." Kagome admitted while smiling.

"I will find your mate and tell him that every day after 10 PM that you are alive for two hours and that if he claims you as his mate then you will become alive again…forever" Rin said and my mouth parted. Was she serious!?

"You wouldn't" Kagome growled and I blinked. So what Rin said was true…so what was I doing right now just watching them? No, I told myself…I needed to be smoother with this.

"Why don't you want to be alive" Rin asked and I wanted to know as well because just knowing she didn't want to return to me nearly broke my heart.

"Because I left my children alone for 100 years" Kagome said quietly while sighing.

"So you want to leave them alone _forever_" Rin asked confused.

"I know that it doesn't make sense…" Kagome began.

"You're right, it doesn't make sense" Rin said looking at Kagome.

"It's just that…I don't want to appear in their life after they have not had a mother for 100 years…do you know what emotional and mental damage that could do" Kagome asked Rin frustrated. Did she not realize what damage it would do to our pups if she _didn't_ come back!? Rin seemed to be thinking around the same lines as I was.

"Do you realize what damage it's been doing to them for the past 100 years!? If you came back, if anything it would make them healthier" Rin argued.

"Rin is right" A female voice said that I immediately recognized, Izayoi…Sure enough Izayoi appeared out of thin air glaring at Kagome. Suddenly questions ran through my head…I could stay here listening to my mate or I could leave for a couple of minutes and call father and inform them…deciding to call father I slowly walked away. After I was on the other side of the school I got my cell phone out and called Father.

"Yes" Father asked.

"Izayoi is here with Kagome" I said quickly.

"Where?" Father asked.

"Rin's and Sesh's school…meet me in the front gate" I said even quicker.

"Be there in a minute" Father said and with that he hung up. Walking to the front gate I only had to wait literally a minute before Inu Tashio pulled up in his car and ran towards me.

"Where" He asked.

"Follow me…be quiet" I added and lead him to where my mate was moments ago. To my luck there was Kagome, Rin and Izayoi still there. I heard father gasp in shock but I glared at him for making so much noise.

"Why are they here" Father whispered to me. Using my demon energy I transferred my past ten minutes of what I had witnessed to him so I wouldn't have to fill him in. I saw his eyes widen and I nodded. We both turned to the three females while continuing to listen to their conversation.

"Seriously though Kagome, you need to get back to your family" Izayoi said to Kagome.

"You're one to talk, I heard that you have a mate and a pup as well" Kagome growled back and I was confused for a second.

"It seems that Izayoi and Kagome do not who they are each mated to" Father said with humor in his voice while I smirked…interesting.

"They are not pups, I am sure both of them are mated by now" Izayoi hissed to Kagome. I smirked, so it appeared that Izayoi thought of me as her pup.

"Where as your pups are only 105 years old" Rin added.

"Jesus Christ, they are only 105 years old Kagome!? My pups are over 500 years old at the youngest!! They are probably 800 or 900 years old!" Izayoi said I saw Kagome roll her eyes.

"This is so retarded" Rin grumbled and Kagome and Izayoi looked at her.

"What?" Both of them asked confused.

"Both of you need to stay alive, not only am I going to have to find Kagome's mate but I will also have to find your mate and inform him that every day after 10 PM that you are alive for two hours and that if he claims you as his mate then you will become alive again…forever" Rin said this time father glanced at me.

"So what she says is true" He asked while narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not sure, so far it seems like it" I told him and he nodded going back to the scene in front of him.

"You wouldn't…" Izayoi said glaring at Rin.

"Why!? I don't get why you guys don't want to be alive" Rin said throwing her hands up in the air from frustration.

"I have an excuse unlike the pathetic one that Kagome gave you. My mate has another mate dammit!! He chose her over me! He choose a demon because of demon courting rules!" Izayoi growled and I felt father flinch…at least he had already realized his mistake…

"Izayoi…if your mate had another mate you wouldn't be here" Kagome said and I saw Izayoi's eyes widened with surprise.

"She's right Izayoi, you need a reason to be able to walk with the living and the only one you would have is your mate and if he truly still had his mate then you wouldn't be able to be here" Rin said grinning.

"You're right…" Izayoi whispered shocked.

"Perhaps your mate realized his mistake" Rin said smiling.

"Took him long enough, over 500 years…stupid dog demon" Izayoi said and I saw Kagome's eyes widen.

"Wait…did you say…dog demon" Kagome asked and I glanced at father with humor in my eyes, they were going to find out…and it would be funny as hell.

"Yea…stupid perverted" Izayoi mumbled and it was obvious father was trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Yeah same thing goes for you Izayoi, your mate is going to have to re claim you" Rin said.

"Oh I'm sure he's going to just _hate_ that" Izayoi said sarcastically.

"Kagome don't you have a perverted dog demon as a mate" Rin asked. Izayoi glanced at Kagome surprised. Kagome grinned.

"I wouldn't say perverted I would just have to say that he is too damn…" She began and Izayoi's eyes widened.

"Playful" Izayoi and Kagome said in unison and then looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Obviously your mates are alike" Rin said giggling.

"Oh but I don't blame my mate…I blame his father" Kagome said simply and I glanced at father who seriously looked offended.

"Oh, don't blame the father it's probably your mates fault" Izayoi said rolling her eyes at Kagome.

"No Izayoi, you do not understand…his father is just…augh!! With that man it's all about SEX!! That and stupid grand pups! He always says stuff like…

"_Well if you two are going to mate don't let me distract you, just hang up and get to work dammit…I want grand children before I die"_

Or if it's not that then it's…

"_Now Kagome…your mate may hurt you…not on purpose of course…during…your sexual intercourse…It just runs it the family…we're all huge…you know us dog demons"_

I mean…It's just inappropriate" Kagome said huffing with anger and frustration in her eyes…I must say, she did have a good memory.

"That was 100 years ago though" Father whispered to me in a defensive voice and I smirked…tell Kagome that!

"He seriously said that" Rin asked with wide eyes and Izayoi chuckled.

"Oh that's not all" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"What else did he do" Rin asked with excitement in her voice.

"Instead of talking perhaps you should show your memories" Izayoi suggested while grinning.

"Besides I want to know how your mate looks" Izayoi and Rin said in unison.

"Naw it will take too much energy" Kagome said and Rin shrugged her shoulders while Izayoi looked seriously disappointed.

"And then there was that time…" Kagome said grinning and suddenly I knew exactly what she was talking about, apparently so did father because he started grinning. She was most definitely thinking about the closet incident…Suddenly I began getting a flashback and did not realize that it showed the flashback to everyone…Father, Myself, Kagome, Rin and Izayoi…

------------------------------------------------**Sesshoumaru's Flashback**-------------------------------------------------

_I looked down at Kagome's neck smiling to myself. She was mine, now I did not need to worry about someone else marking her. I licked her neck once more almost to reassure myself that this wasn't a dream and sure enough I felt the two puncture holes in her skin from my fangs. I closed my eyes as I lay my head near her's. I pulled her closely to me while nuzzling her neck, however in the back of my mind I knew that marking her wasn't FULLY complete…yet._

_I smelled her hair and began to go to heaven…I had always loved her scent. I must have stared at her for a good three hours because all of the sudden she began to stir. Her eyes slowly began to open while she rose out of bed only to curse._

"_Shit…" She said as she placed her hand where I had marked her a few hours ago._

"_It will hurt for a while" I told her giving her a small smile._

"_Thank for telling me AFTER" She said as she groaned out and lay back down in bed. I moved her hair out of the way and ran my fingers on my mark. By now it had already began to bruise, very badly might I add._

"_How long is it going to be bruised" Kagome asked me as if reading my mind._

"_Perhaps a week, maybe two or three" I told her trying to not grin because I knew she would be angry._

"_SESSHOUMARU THAT IS SO NOT COOL" She screamed at me._

"_I'm sorry" I told her as I kissed her neck…gently._

"_No your not" She mumbled._

"_You're right…I really am far from sorry" I whispered in her ear._

"_What do we do after this" She asked and I could tell she seriously didn't know…did I really want to tell her? I decided I would._

"_Well Kagome" I began and I pinned her to the bed once more and yet again I was on top of her grinning. Kagome's eyes went wide as she realized what the answer was. She grinned at me all of the sudden and slipped her arms around my neck and I could tell that she was ignoring the pain from the mark…_

"_What are we waiting for" She asked me as I grinned._

"_So tell me…say it out loud to me about what we have to do again" Kagome said playfully and I smirked._

"_Would they just __**shut up**__ and start __stripping__" I suddenly heard and I got off Kagome and walked to the door that connected to my room. I opened it and I almost rolled my eyes when I found Isamu, Inu Tashio, Sionji, Kuro, Uyo and Saru all leaning against the door trying to peek…so when I opened the door they all fell on the ground._

"_Hey Sesshoumaru" Father said nervously with an innocent grin._

"_Oh my god" Kagome whispered in frustration to herself as she continued to lie in bed._

"_Father if you continue with this behavior she and I will never have time to make those grand children that you so desire" I growled to him._

"_Oh don't mind us…just continue on" Father told me as he stood up and sat in a chair._

"_I GOT FRONT ROW SEATS" Father screamed to himself proudly. Suddenly Kuro, Uyo, Saru, and Sionji grabbed some chairs from another room and ran back. Placing them near where Inu Tashio's chair was._

"_Dammit you in the front, your pony tail is too high…get a haircut" Sionji yelled at Father._

"_Save my seat Kuro, I'm getting us some popcorn" Uyo told him and with that he was gone…right now I wanted to kill myself._

"_I want my money back, this view sucks…all I got is these heads" Saru complained. Saru was shorter than any other male demon here so everyone else was tall compared to him._

"_Can I do the sound effects" Kuro asked excited._

"_I think Kagome and Sesshoumaru can handle the sound effects themselves" Inu Tashio told him._

"_Where is Uyo and the popcorn" Kuro growled frustrated. Suddenly Kagome cleared her voice glaring at them._

"_YOU SHUT UP, THE MOVIES ABOUT TO START" Inu Tashio growled at Kuro while looking like an excited puppy._

"_Where's the fucking previews" Kuro whined._

"_Is this rated X" Sionji asked. Suddenly Uyo opened the door with three buckets of popcorn in his arms. All the male demons cheered as they grabbed the popcorn._

"_Is there gonna be a cool little voice that tells us a little about the movie before it starts" Uyo asked as he took his seat with a grin._

"_Long long ago…in a place far far away" Inu Tashio began his version of the little voice._

"_There was a dog demon and a human who…wait, Sesshoumaru I believe that sex is a beautiful thing between two people but between five it's fantastic" Inu Tashio said and all the male demons nodded in agreement. I glanced at Kagome and gave her a small smile._

"_Don't worry Kagome, it only seems kinky the first time" Inu Tashio re-assured her…father just needed to take a cold shower…_

"_Sesshoumaru" Kagome growled looking at me. What did she want me to do!? This was my father…what was I suppose to do?_

------------------------------------------------**Sesshoumaru's POV**-------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, wow, Kagome I feel so bad for you" Rin said cracking up and father glanced at me. That was when I realized that they had got the flashback much like myself.

"I didn't think you were actually going to share your memories for a while" Rin said and glanced at the now shocked Kagome.

"That wasn't me" She said weakly as she looked at Izayoi who was grinning ear from ear.

"Glad you enjoyed the show" Kagome grumbled and Izayoi chuckled.

"I must say, I was shocked when I realized your mates was Sesshoumaru…mainly because when I died Sesshoumaru was a cold hearted asshole…to females and the idea of mating. You must have definitely changed him" Izayoi said smirking.

"You know Sesshoumaru" Kagome asked shocked and Izayoi nodded.

"How" Rin asked. Father elbowed me playfully and I smirked, here it comes…

"His father is my mate" Izayoi said and Rin's mouth dropped open and Kagome instantly started to crack up.

"Yes, Inu Tashio was always a horny little puppy" Izayoi said playfully and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Little puppy? Umm I also don't think Horny even begins to cover it" Kagome said grinning and Izayoi nodded in agreement.

"Well isn't this weird, I've known you for over 100 years Kagome and never knew you were my daughter-in-law" Izayoi said while chuckling and Kagome giggled.

"World isn't so big after all" Rin mumbled and all three females nodded in agreement.

"So Kagome, you have gorgeous children, and a drop dead sexy hubby and mate sooo…no one in their right mind would _not_ want to get back to them" Rin said and Kagome glanced at Izayoi.

"Knowing Sesshoumaru and Inu Tashio…they are probably trying to find a way to bring us back to life" Izayoi said and Kagome bit her lip nervously.

"Well it didn't help that your soul appeared in front of Tashio and Kagome's soul appeared in front of Sesshoumaru and her pups" Rin said quietly.

"WHAT" Izayoi and Kagome shouted in unison.

"Yeah, so they most definitely know you guys are on earth" Rin said happily.

"You did this" Izayoi and Kagome said in unison while both pointing a finger at her.

"Just trying to play match maker" Rin said innocently. Father and I most definitely owed this Rin so much…after all…she had just told us how to get our mates back!


	7. The Plan

**Title**: When She Was Mine

**Rating**: TEEN

**Pairing**: Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha.

**Summery**: It all happened when the Full Blue moon came out, this had not happened for over 1000 years. This was the only time that the Angels could communicate with the people from earth and demons from hell. She was sent from heaven back to earth because her power tilted the balance of light and darkness. Now she roams the earth once more as a…ghost?!

**A/N- If you have MySpace then please add me as a friend because I love talking to the people that read my stories. To get to my MySpace just go to my profile on FF and it will give you a link.**

**A/N- Sorry but this chappy is short because I don't have much time lately to update…school is an ass, but I will try to update both**_**Dear TaiYoukai**_** and **_**All That was Mine**_

**A/N- This review cracked me up to no end!  
From: **_Flamed Rose_  
**Comment**- if you don't update within three days, I will kill myself.  
or stuff my face with cookies and ice cream while singing Christmas carols  
outside your door.  
and you DONT want that.

------------------------------------------------**Previously**-------------------------------------------------

"So Kagome, you have gorgeous children, and a drop dead sexy hubby and mate sooo…no one in their right mind would _not_ want to get back to them" Rin said and Kagome glanced at Izayoi.

"Knowing Sesshoumaru and Inu Tashio…they are probably trying to find a way to bring us back to life" Izayoi said and Kagome bit her lip nervously.

"Well it didn't help that your soul appeared in front of Tashio and Kagome's soul appeared in front of Sesshoumaru and her pups" Rin said quietly.

"WHAT" Izayoi and Kagome shouted in unison?

"Yeah, so they most definitely know you guys are on earth" Rin said happily.

"You did this" Izayoi and Kagome said in unison while both pointing a finger at her.

"Just trying to play match maker" Rin said innocently. Father and I most definitely owed this Rin so much…after all…she had just told us how to get our mates back!

------------------------------------------------**Sesshoumaru's POV**-------------------------------------------------

"So tell me Rin, who died and made you match maker" Izayoi asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well…no one had to die since we are all dead here" Rin said giggling. Izayoi glanced at Kagome and Kagome shrugged her shoulders. Kagome cleared her throat.

"You are such an idiot" Izayoi said to Rin who merely stuck her tongue out.

"You are soooo mature Rin" Kagome said bordly.

"Hey, I am older than you dammit! Even though I am a human I am over 500 years old dammit! Some respect please" Rin said playfully causing Kagome and Izayoi to laugh.

"Wait…aren't you a demoness though Kagome? So shouldn't you be like…a thousand some years old" Izayoi asked and Kagome shook her head.

"When I died I was only…well…22 years old…or something like that" I said and her eyes widened.

"How is that possible" Izayoi asked confused.

"Well…I was kind of born a demoness but my human blood kind of…well…hid my demon blood so I was a human until Sesshoumaru mated with me" I said and Izayoi nodded in understanding.

"Sooo…Sesshoumaru as just perverted as his father" Rin asked curiously and Izayoi and Kagome chuckled in unison.

"Oh…Sesshoumaru is much less perverted then Inu Tashio…whom had the nerve to tell me about sex positions" Kagome grumbled the last part and once more a flashback came to me…and to everyone else as well…

------------------------------------------------**Flash Back**-------------------------------------------------

"_I'm sorry but I can not stand to be in the same room with your pathetic half brother for longer than five minutes" Kagome said coldly and I grinned. She began walking to the door._

"_Pathetic human" I mumbled under my breath knowing she heard it. She instantly stopped and turned around to face me while glaring._

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY" She screamed…_

"_You heard me" I told her while looking away from her to piss her off even more._

"_Oh you just wait" Kagome said and with that she sat on the couch waiting for the meeting…god how I loved knowing what I needed to do to get her to stay._

"_I'm glad you decided to stay" Father said with humor in his voice._

"_Oh don't even start Inu Tashio, you are far from perfect with your retarded 'give me pups' comments" Kagome growled back at him and I laughed._

"_Speaking of pups are you pregnant yet" Inu Tashio asked with hope in his voice._

"_INU TASHIO IN ORDER TO BE __**PREGNANT**__ WITH YOUR SONS __**PUP**__ I NEED TO HAVE __**SEX**__ WITH HIM __**FIRST**__" Kagome screamed at him._

"_Well what the hell is taking you two so long…I swear it's like you people are 95 years old and don't have enough energy to get to the bed…I mean, a bed isn't even technically speaking NECESSARY…for all I care you could use a table or even against a tree…JUST DO IT" Inu Tashio said frustrated…I turned to Kagome to find her all red again._

"_I mean I'm being so nice as to not even limit you to specific positions here…although I have already told Sesshoumaru Doggie style would be the most appropriate" Inu Tashio said calmly._

"_INU TASHIO JUST BECAUSE YOUR MATE REFUSED TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE TO INSISIT OF EVERYONE ELSE HAVING SEX" Kagome screamed._

_The whole room went quiet with wide eyes…finally I couldn't help it and cracked up._

"_I'm wounded Kagome…" Inu Tashio said grinning._

"_Kagome you don't understand, You are my only hope for getting pups from Sesshoumaru…he wont mate with anyone else…I mean…unless I have him mate with a donkey or horse but that is rather grody and I'm not talking about donkey or horse demons, im talking about the REAL ones!! " Inu Tashio said begging her._

"_I am __**soooo**__ sorry Inu Tashio…right after this meeting Sesshoumaru and me will quickly get to work" Kagome said grinning at me…however there was no humor in her voice…I raised a brow._

------------------------------------------------**Sesshoumaru's POV**-------------------------------------------------

"Okay Kagome, I am officially beginning to feel bad for you" Rin said grinning ear from ear and I let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Obviously he needed to get laid by Izayoi" Kagome replied simply and I saw father smirk.

"Oh shut up Kagome" Izayoi said playfully while they both began to laugh.

"Yo you guys" Rin said suddenly seriously and Kagome and Izayoi glanced at her confused. Suddenly Rin pointed to the moon.

"Aww crap two hours go by fast" Izayoi whined and Rin nodded.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Rin said obviously wanting reassurance.

"Of course" Kagome said grinning and Rin grin began to grin.

"Bye" Rin whispered and with that Kagome and Izayoi were gone. What were we going to do from here? Father seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he looked just as confused as I.

"You two can come out now" Rin said and my eyes widened…she knew we were here!? Father nodded and walked towards Rin and I followed his lead.

"Oh my god" Rin said as she saw who we were…obviously she just knew that two people were spying but she had had no clue who it had been.

"You're that pervert" Rin said pointing at Inu Tashio while I chuckled.

"I have a name" Father said acting like he was offended.

"That's great, not like I'm going to use it" Rin replied and I saw father raise a brow.

"Too much time around Kagome" Father mumbled and I growled a little at him.

"Alright then back to business" Rin said seriously and father and I both raised a brow.

"I will be meeting your mates tomorrow at the same time, I will get them unconscious and with that you will spend those two hours wisely…and when I saw wisely I mean I want to see both of them…alive…forever" Rin said and father nodded eagerly.

"Good…and you Sesshoumaru" Rin asked and I wanted to roll my eyes.

"You think we can get our mates to let us bed them within an hour after not seeing them for this long" I asked her wondering if she was serious.

"Are you saying that you are not up to the challenge" Rin asked shocked.

"Kagome is not a challenge…she a human…well demon but god dammit she is not some toy" I growled at Rin whose eyes widened with shock.

"Okay…okay, but at least have her mated within this week" Rin said with mystery in her eyes.

"Why within this week" I asked her.

"Because if you don't do it by then she will not be able to be revived" Rin said simply and began walking away from Father and I…


	8. A Proposition

**I have a proposition**...I need help you guys.

I need a Beta reader. Not for any current stories but for someone that can go through my old stories and check each chapter and rewrite them. Not rewrite rewright, just edit and change anything you feel should be changed. Basic things. I might need one or two of them.

With this in mind, If I do find one that I do like then if they are up to it, I will give them current chapters to Beta. Why would someone want to Beta my old stories? Here's why...

Here is the deal, If someone volunteered to do this (And you have to be good at it! Even add details to the story if you feel like it!) and does it well, After all the old chapters have been fixed...I will start updating. This goes for any story. The first story to have all the chapters finished being edited will be the first story to get updated! So if you have friends that are great Beta readers that you think might be interested please ask.

Send me a message or review and I will send you an email of my email and then you can send me a chapter that you edited from one of the stories. If it looks great you can be my Beta for that story! Simple enough?

This will be the only way I will updated the rest of the stories. I simply do not have the time to edit all my old stories but do not want to update them until the old chapters are decently written. Thank you so much for your time :D

The current stories that need Beta readers are...  
___*_The two Kitsune's and One Powerful Miko Kitsune  
___*_Their differences  
___*_When she was mine  
_*Your Honor_

I might be looking for a Beta Reader for "She needed to know" But I am not at the current moment. That story will continued to get updated for now. The rest need a Beta reader very badly. Once again, Thank you!


End file.
